No quiero dejarte ir
by Vanu-chan
Summary: [UA] Te amo, con virtudes y defectos, te amo, para protegerte y regañarte. Te amo, para nunca dejarte ir y compartir la vida juntos ¿Tú también me amas? Porque a veces necesitamos tener la sensación de perdida, para valorar las pequeñas cosas.


**No quiero dejarte ir**

**Pareja:** Sango & Miroku

Universo Alterno

**Genero: **Romance/Drama

Es una historia que les recomiendo leer con pañuelos a la mano. Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega en la totalidad a cederme los personas.

_Disfruten!_

* * *

**No quiero dejarte ir**

—_ Te amo, con virtudes y defectos, te amo, para protegerte y regañarte. Te amo, para nunca dejarte ir y compartir la vida juntos ¿Tú también me amas?_

La lluvia en el exterior era fuerte, los rayos iluminaban la ventana a penas tapada por una cortina transparente y los truenos intentaban hacer una melodía. El frío que hacía era el suficiente para helarle los huesos a una persona, el ambiente no parecía dar tregua a las solitarias almas, y allí en medio de esa sala, frente a una chimenea apagada, se encontraba un hombre con una sonrisa melancólica. No movía ninguno de sus músculos, solo estaba viendo las cenizas de la madera quemada.

Se encontraba perdido entre sus pensamientos, ya no sabía ni siquiera que hacer. El dolor junto con la lluvia incesante poco a poco lo estaban consumiendo. Apretó sus puños, si tan solo él hubiera sido diferente, la situación de esa noche sería completamente distinta. Estaría seguro entre los seguros brazos de _ella, _y no se encontraría con un nudo en la garganta, esperando que se lo tragara la tierra.

Escucho unos pasos lentos en la escalera y supo que ese sería el fin, que no había vuelta atrás y que no importa lo que dijera o hiciera, sería inútil, sus palabras solo como mentiras se verían; cada paso que escuchaba, era un desesperante sentimiento apoderándose de su cuerpo; no quiso voltear, porque sabía que al momento de hacerlo moriría, no de forma física, si no todo su interior, porque más que una mujer, se estaba yendo su corazón, su alma y su felicidad.

La sintió pararse tras de sí, pero no hizo movimiento alguno que delatara que lo supiera, era consciente de las emociones desastrosas del momento, cualquier cosa podría estar bien o mal, pero no quería arriesgarse, pues no quería voltear y verla, no quería verla sufrir, verla con gesto triste sobre su rostro, eso haría que se detestara más. Solo deseaba que sonriera mucho, que todo el mundo la viera sonreír, como un brillante sol; así como la primera vez que la conoció, su sonrisa sincera y sus ojos expresivos fue lo que lo cautivo. Mostrándose fuerte ante todo y evitando juzgarlo de manera cruel, para que con simples acciones su olvidado corazón, regresara. Solo fue cuestión de un tropiezo, para que todo su mundo cambiara.

Y aunque le doliera, pedía que ella pudiera olvidarlo pronto.

—Yo… —salió un susurro de los labios de la joven, el hombre solo negó con la cabeza y siguió visualizando la escena frente a él.

No quería hacerle las cosas más difíciles, ya era suficiente el dolor que había generado en la vida de esa mujer, tal vez desde el principio, su relación era imposible, un mujeriego y una mujer sin familia ¿Cómo podrían complementarse si a los dos les faltaba amor? Empezó a reír sintiéndose patético.

¿Desde cuándo dejo de ser la que era?

—Miroku… —la llamo ella con la voz quebrada.

—Es mejor que te marches ahora —le pidió él levantándose de su lugar y dándole la cara.

—Es cierto, pero… —dudosa lo miro, pero él solo esquivaba su mirada ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no hacía nada para impedir que se fuera?

—Sango, es la decisión que tomaste —explicó él tomando su rostro con una de sus manos, La joven comenzó a llorar y varias lágrimas pasaron por sus mejillas, rompiendo el corazón del hombre aun más—. ¡Vete! —levantó la voz— Vete, antes que sea tarde —dijo, bajando la mano y ocultando su mirada.

Sango se quedo observándolo con dolor ¿Por qué las cosas que tenían que ser así? Realmente deseaba confiar en él, pero… las pruebas eran demasiado claras. Se tomó el pecho con una de sus manos temblorosas, y se acercó lentamente a los labios de él. Esto sorprendió al pobre hombre que sentía que nada más podría dañar su ya desolado corazón.

Y ¡como se le iba la respiración con ese último gesto! Realmente le encantaba esas cosas que ella realizaba de la nada, dejándolo en shock, siempre sabiendo como remover las fibras de todo su cuerpo, pero, no le alegraba ya que era su beso de despedida, aun así, nadie podía decirle que no lo disfrutara, él deseaba detener ese momento y quedarse perdido entre las bellas emociones eternamente, pero sería egoísta… tal vez esa despedida era lo mejor; la tomo de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, como la extrañaría. Verla despertar, sonreír, bailar, cantar, hacer locuras, recibir cosas de la nada sin siquiera esperarlas. Extrañaría todo de ella, hasta esos golpes que le daba de vez en cuando, por mirar cosas que no debía. La nostalgia ya estaba comenzando a invadirlo, y eso que ella aun no se iba _¿Cómo sería cuando ya no la tuviera a su lado?_

El beso fue lento y entregado, como si en el se esfumara todo lo malo. Cálido y al mismo tiempo desesperante ¡Parecían unos adolecentes dándose su primer beso! El nudo que se instalaba en la garganta de los dos era abrumador ¿Cómo decirle adiós a alguien que marco tu vida, que te cambio?

_¡No es posible!_

—_Déjame amarte _—le había pedido una vez ella, después de verlo llorar. Sonrió entre el beso al recordarlo, ella también se había puesto a llorar con él, diciendo que no estaba mal compartir los pesares con alguien más, hacía de las cargas, algo menos pesado.

Ella le enseño cosas de la vida que él por muchos años ignoro, lo espero pacientemente y le ayudo a superar ese pasado que lo daño, siempre estuvo caminando a su lado, evitando que siguiera cayendo, le brindo su mano y su hombro. Lo guio y lo entendió. Pero sobre todo, lo amo. Algo que no esperaba que fuera posible, el no era merecedor de tan hermoso ángel.

Miles de recuerdos pasaron por su mente: la primera vez que durmieron juntos, sus resguardos de la lluvia, las salidas, los paseos en cicla, el primer beso; una lagrima se deslizo al recordarlos, ella no era como las demás, ella era inocente, el día que estuvieron juntos, ella entendió el dormir juntos desde la parte de emocional, no como algo carnal. Esa noche fue la mejor de su vida, pues por primera vez sentía la necesidad de quedarse eternamente entre los brazos de alguien. Porque compartieron sus almas, y un sueño agradable. Una noche llena de sensaciones cálidas.

¡Dios! Cuanto la amaba y cuanto le dolía dejarla.

Lentamente se separaron, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Sango tomo sus maletas y se dirigió a la puerta, Miroku, con sus azulados ojos la vio marcharse sin mirar atrás. Entonces, la puerta se cerró. Ahora, esa casa se sentía demasiado grande para él, sola y sin sentido.

_¿Tanto lo detestaba la vida para arrebatarle lo único que había amado?_

—_Si no luchas ¿Cómo esperas que luchen por ti? _—le preguntó una vez sus mejor amigo, dejándolo sin palabras.

¿Estiria bien ir por ella? ¿Sería lo justo?

—_Cuando quiera irme, no dejes que lo haga, se egoísta, por los dos _—le pidió ella una vez después de discutir— _Cuando quieras irte, no lo hagas, solo bésame _—expresó ella con una sonrisa brindándole seguridad.

Y vinieron a su mente diferentes expresiones de ella: su sonrisa, sonrojada, enojada, triste, sorprendida, emocionada, misteriosa, confundida, decidida, confiada. Cada faceta de ella la adoraba, la admiraba y atesoraba en su corazón. Era la mujer perfecta para él. Un estúpido que no encontraba sentido a su vida, un tipo que no podía si quiera cocinar. Empezó a reír. Realmente era un inútil y una mujer, tan pura, se enamoro de él, de sus heridas, de sus sombras, de sus demonios, se enamoro de lo que era ella junto a él. Si que era una tonta, pero ella nunca se rindió. Sango nunca hizo caso a lo que decían las personas. Ella sobre todo lo amo y siempre se lo demostró.

_¡Maldición!_

Que sea egoísta, no importa, que sea un mentiroso, no importa, que no suela decir las cosas, no importa, que le cueste demostrar lo que siente, no importa. A la mierda el mundo y sus absurdas críticas, él no lograría volver a encontrar a una mujer como ella, y así le tocara atravesar tierras y mares, hasta luchar contra el mismísimo Dios, lo haría, porque mientras ella lo aceptara y lo amara tal cual es, todo su mundo era mejor y él podría ser fuerte, solo por ella.

Tomó impulso y salió corriendo en su búsqueda encontrándola parada bajo la lluvia mirando fijamente la puerta. La vio sonreír, y allí supo que nunca jamás la dejaría ir, porque ella era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz y para poder seguir viviendo.

Porque sin Sango él no podría ser Miroku.

_**FIN**  
_

* * *

******_¿Qué tal les pareció la historia? ¿Le gusto? ¿Estuvo pésima? ¿Merezco reviews? ¿Tomates? ¿Conejos?_**

**Notas de autor:**

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia y no se vale irse sin dejar un review, así sea para decir que fue mala.

Gracias por dedicarle tiempo ha esta corta historia.

Les quiere,

**Vanu-chan**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
